


The Couple In Question

by gallagherfamilyreunion (PrincessPeach)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeach/pseuds/gallagherfamilyreunion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich wedding toast, I mean what more do you even need to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple In Question

**Author's Note:**

> For your consideration for day two of Gallavich Week 2k14, "Come What May" a.k.a. future fics. Rating for the usual Shameless stuff, i.e. language and drinking.

The distinctive, high-pitched clinking of silverware and glasses quieted down the chatter in the small bar packed with unusually well-dressed and well-groomed patrons, but did nothing to diminish the festive atmosphere. All eyes turned to the source of the sound: Lip, already standing, cleared his throat and pulled a crinkled sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

“So I, uh, googled how to give a best man speech,” he began conversationally. “First I’m supposed to introduce myself, but since I’ve known pretty much all of you my whole life, that would be pretty pointless.

“Then I’m supposed to thank you all for coming, which also doesn’t seem right because I know you’re only here for the open bar. So go fuck yourselves, and pay for your own booze next time.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Frank cried from the back, pretty much on cue and already well past tipsy.

“Okay, great,” Lip continued unfazed. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, next up is thanking everyone who made today possible, which is mainly Kev for both allowing the use of his fine establishment, and for completing the online minister certification to perform the moving ceremony we all just witnessed.”

Kev raised his glass to Lip in acknowledgement of the appreciation. “Never know when that might come in handy,” he pointed out.

“And of course, thanks to the happy couple for deciding to make it official and giving us all an excuse to party.”

Here a chorus of raucous cheers echoed through The Alibi in honor of the couple in question, Ian and Mickey, who sat at a high-top table at the far end of the bar looking dashing in coordinating tuxes. The attention had an immediate effect on both grooms: Ian smiled bashfully while Mickey looked noticeably uncomfortable, although he relaxed slightly when Ian pulled him close and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead.

  
“Alright,” Lip went on once the crowd quieted back down, “now the boring stuff’s out of the way; I just have a couple of things to say and then you can all get back to your drinks.

“I think we can all agree that I’m usually right about pretty much everything–”

“Bullshit,” Ian called, his protest lost among sounds of general dissent.

“–but,” Lip continued, raising his hands in a vain attempt to hush the audience, “but I can admit that there’s been at least one moment in my life when I was dead wrong.”

“Only one?” Fiona teased as she offered a fidgety Liam leftovers from her plate.

“Hey, this isn’t audience participation, alright?” said Lip. “Anyway, it was when you two first started hooking up,” he continued, nodding at Ian and Mickey. “And I was fulfilling my brotherly duty of offering dating advice to Ian—which, again, was usually excellent advice—and I told him what the best part of falling for Mickey Milkovich was. Do you remember this?” he asked Ian.

Ian nodded, putting a hand over his face and looking slightly mortified in anticipation of what was to follow.

“Does he know?” Lip probed further, and Ian’s nod turned into a head shake.

“Know what?” Mickey demanded, only to be hushed by his new husband.

“I said to Ian, ‘The good part about falling for Mickey Milkovich is that you can always find someone better,’” Lip confessed, immediately receiving an annoyed glare from Mickey along with a flip of his middle finger, the “U” of his knuckle tattoo on full display.

“Sorry,” said Lip, “think I probably deserved that. I’ve probably never been more wrong about anything.”

At which point Mandy had a brief, violent coughing fit, but Lip went on obliviously.

“Obviously we’ve all been through a lot of fucked up shit that I won’t go into, because this is supposed to be a celebration, but the one thing that’s not fucked up is that Mickey’s always been there to look out for my brother. Probably sometimes when I should have been looking out for him–” Lip stopped, his voice catching slightly. He took a deep breath and then continued in a much lighter tone.

“Mickey, to be honest I don’t know what you’re getting out of this, my brother’s a fucking dick. I haven't brushed up on Illinois marriage law lately, but I’m sure if the paperwork hasn’t even been filed yet, you’re good. It’s not too late, man. “

“Hey,” objected Ian with a what-the-fuck expression.

“Kidding,” Lip assured everyone before continuing with his toast. “Hopefully this doesn’t embarrass him too much, but up until Ian was like, 6 or 7, he had this stupid blanket that he took everywhere—you know, like that smartass kid from the Snoopy cartoon? It got so dirty and ratty and smelled terrible, and I was pretty embarrassed to be seen with him when he was carrying it. Which was always. 

“And then one day he left it on the bus, and I remember thinking, ‘Oh thank god, we’re finally rid of that stupid thing.’ But obviously that turned out not to be the case.

“Ian cried for like two days straight, and we all ignored it because we figured that he had to stop eventually, but he never did. And it was fucking loud. I mean, Jesus Christ that kid was a screamer.

“So finally, I think it was Monica who had the bright idea to call CTA and see if anyone had turned it in, which eventually led to Fiona taking me and Ian all the way down to the bus garage and spending like, half a day going through piles and piles of lost-and-found junk until we found that blanket. When we did, Ian started crying again but it was different, it was because he was just so overwhelmed with happiness. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so elated about anything before or since. 

“I’m not sure what happened to that thing. Eventually he stopped carrying it around, but I’d be willing to bet he’s still got it stashed somewhere. Is that true?” he asked Ian.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ian insisted, despite the fact that he was definitely turning a little bit red.

“Yeah, okay,” Lip said skeptically. “The point is, once Ian decides that you’re his, he won’t ever let you fucking go. And um, Mickey, I think it’s safe to say that Ian loves you a helluva lot more than he loved that goddamn blanket.

“So cheers to Ian and Mickey; God knows you don’t make it look easy, but you do make it look worth it.”

And everyone lifted their glasses and drank.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah you probably know the drill: find me on tumblr ([gallagherfamilyreunion](http://gallagherfamilyreunion.tumblr.com)) if you want so we can be friends and talk about Shameless, also your comments and stuff are much appreciated like you don't even know. K love you byeeeee


End file.
